


Everything You Do Is Magic

by headlinecreative



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Halloween, I'm Sorry, M/M, Overuse of the word magic, SO MUCH FLUFF, even though its mentioned like once, liam and louis work at a haunted house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlinecreative/pseuds/headlinecreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October is a month of magic. Most carry on with their lives thinking that leaves change color from science and that the pumpkins no one has seen growing all year actually came from the ground. But others know the truth. That some possess the power to create life and take it away. Harry was one of those people.</p><p>(or the one where Harry and Zayn are witches, Liam and Louis are new in town, Niall may or may not be magic, and Harry thinks nothings better than the feeling of magic, till something is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in while and I wrote it really fast but I hope you like it!

October is a month of magic. Most carry on with their lives thinking that leaves change color from science and that the pumpkins that no one has seen growing all year actually came from the ground. But others know the truth. That some possess the power to create life and take it away. Harry was one of those people.

Most people would call these people witches, something that doesn’t seem to sound too nice now a days. But Harry still liked to be called one. He stilled looked forward to October first were the magic flows back into his veins and gives him the powers he craves all year. 

He stared out the window of his bedroom and waved his hand at the tree in the front yard. He watched with a small smile as red and orange blend into the green and makes the ends of the leaves crisp. Witches only have their powers for the month of October. Something decided back in the olden days. Seemed safer, smarter. Harry would beg to differ. Nothing could beat the feeling of magic in your blood and watching something change under your touch. 

He jumped off his bed and throws on a plain tee-shirt, jeans, and an orange hoodie before making his way to the kitchen. He found Niall sitting at the table, eating a waffle and watching the T.V.

“Did you get your magic today?” he asked through a mouth full and Harry smiled. 

“I did”, he said and made his way over to the counter to grab a banana for a quick breakfast. 

“Can we grow pumpkins later?” Niall asked with big pleading eyes and Harry sighed. 

“I don’t see why not. We do every year.”

“You’re the best. I’ll see you after work”, Niall said and Harry gave him a smile before walking out the door and out into the nice fall air.  
****

Harry and Niall made the decision to move to Salem, Massachusetts after Harry couldn’t stand being the only witch in their little town. England had too many wizards, which are very different then witches, and Ireland focused too much on the Celtic arts for Harrys liking. So when Salem was found they jumped on it. Salem was swarming with witches, some as old as the witch trails themselves, which may or may not hold some truth. As stated earlier one month of magic was a safer idea. 

Harry had gotten a job at the local witch museum, a popular tourist attraction. It wasn’t the best job but they showed witches as good guys and most witches worked there once they arrived in town. A fellow witch named Zayn worked with Harry in the gift shop. Zayn was one of the first friends Harry made that was like him. Growing up with no one to share magic with was hard; even if it didn’t last all year. 

When Harry got to the museum a few people had already started lining up to get tickets, most likely to a later show. He snuck through the employee entrance to be met with a smiling Zayn already behind his counter. 

“What did you do this morning?” he asked and Harry smiled.

“Changed some leaves”, he answered and Zayn nodded. 

“I made some of the local strays black, you know, for flare”, he said and Harry laughed. 

“Do you want to come make pumpkins with me and Niall later?” he asked and Zayn gave a sarcastic laugh. 

“You mean you and I make pumpkins and Niall watches in amusement?” 

“It’s still fun”, Harry defended and Zayn nodded. 

“Sure, when I have I not.”

The day went fairly quick. Tour after tour made their way through the museum and shop and more witch hats sold then the whole year combined. 

“October is best time of year”, Zayn says after he sells a witch hat to a little girl and makes a candy corn magically appear from behind her ear. Harry couldn’t disagree. 

****

By the end of the day both boys locked up and made their way to Harrys house, which happened to be five minutes away. 

“Zayn!!!” Niall exclaimed when he saw the boy Harry had brought home. 

“Hey Niall”, Zayn smiled back and the group made their way up to the backyard greenhouse to commence the pumpkin making. 

In the greenhouse Harry and Zayn plant some pumpkin seeds and worked some of the magic they had been itching to use all year. Three perfect pumpkins appeared from the soil and Niall laughed happily before latching onto a pumpkin.

“This one’s mine”, he said before heading back outside to start craving. Harry and Zayn smiled at each other before grabbing their own pumpkins and following their Irish friend. 

After craving for about an hour or so each boy had their own designs to show. Niall had craved a very ridged four leaf clover, Zayn had a very good craving of an old witch symbol, and Harry had a witches hat. They placed fake candles in them and placed them out front of the town to see. 

“Why don’t we walk around for a bit? A lot of stores start to open on the first”, Niall suggested and Zayn and Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Let me just grab my hat”, Harry said before running into the house and grabbing his black witch hat from his room.

“What?! I'm embracing my roots”, he told them when they saw his hat. 

“More like embracing stereotypes”, Zayn whispered and Niall laughed while Harry rolled his eyes. 

They walked through the park and into the downtown part of town toward the theme park. Many seemed to have the same idea as them and were roaming the streets, picking up pumpkins from venders and little kids wearing witch hats and watching magic shows on every street corner. Harry couldn’t feel any more content. Until Niall went and opened his mouth. 

“We should go in the new haunted house”, and with that the peaceful feeling was gone.

“Yeah it looks pretty cool”, Zayn said before looking at Harry. “Want to go?”

“Um… I'm feeling a bit tired actually-“

“Oh no, you do this every year, we are going in the haunted house. I haven’t been in one since we moved here”, Niall proclaimed and Harry sighed. 

“I just don’t like haunted houses.”

“It will be fine Harry”, Zayn said and Harry nodded okay before the made their way to the back of the line for entree. 

The moment they entered the house Harry knew this was a mistake. Lights were flashing all around him and he could barely see Niall in front of him. They made their way through a few hallways and since Harry was at the back not as many people jumped out at him. All was going moderately fine till one of the actors decided to sneak up on Harry from behind.

Once Harry heard the person scream behind him and a hand touched his shoulder his instincts kicked in and he turned around and punched the person square in the face. 

“HOLY SHIT!” he heard the person scream and Harry’s brain took a moment to process what just happened. 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry”, he said and crouched down to the floor where the actor was holding his nose. 

“I think my nose is broken”, he heard the actor, a boy about his age, say in a nasally voice and Harry winced. 

“I'm so sorry, is there a medical station somewhere?” he asked and the boy nodded. 

“It’s outside, right at the exit”, and with that Harry wrapped his hand around the boys waist before helping him up and through the rest of the hallways. He tried not to notice how his hand seemed to fit perfectly against the boy’s hip.

When they arrived at the medical tent Zayn and Niall came rushing up beside Harry to see what happened. 

“What did you do?!” Niall screamed and Harry just gave him a stressed look as he sat the wobbling boy in a chair.

“He startled me! I didn’t mean to punch him!” he screamed and at that moment the boy decided to pass out. 

“Crap! Help me get him to a bed”, Harry said and Zayn helped Harry hoist the young actor into one of the beds. 

“What do we do? His nose looks really bad! Where is everyone?!” Harry yelled as he paced the tent and grabbed at his hat to pull it down while looking at the boy that seemed to be wearing ripped jeans and a ripped dirty tee-shirt with white and red face paint on and white hair spray. Or at least Harry though it was red face paint. 

“This is bad”, he whispered to mostly himself before Niall came up and stopped his pacing. 

“I’ve got this”, he said calmly before leaning over the boy and before Harry even knew it Niall said something under his breath and the boys nose was back in place. 

“He should be fine, hopefully he won’t be too mad about the whole ‘I punched you in the face’ thing”, Niall said with a smile and Zayn and Harry looked at him dumbfounded.

“You sure you aren’t magic?” Zayn said and all Niall did was wink at him. 

Suddenly there was a groan from the boy and he reached up to rub his head, smudging some of his makeup. 

“My head”, he whined in a small voice and Harry thought he was going to die of guilt. 

“What happened?” the boy asked as he looked up at the three others. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the medical tent”, Zayn told him and the boy groaned again. 

“Why? Where’s Liam? Who are you people?”

“I'm Zayn and those two are Niall and Harry, you got hit in the face by the one in the hat over there”, Zayn explained, pointing to Harry. 

“Oops”, Harry whispered while wrapping his arms around himself, hoping his magic would suck him into a black hole. 

“Hi”, the boy said back with a small smile and Harry fleet like there were butterflies in his stomach.

“Louis!” was suddenly heard and a boy about their age came running into the tent. He had brown hair and was wearing a volunteer tee-shirt with a big “Hello: My Name Is Liam” sticker on the front. “Are you okay? What happened?!”

“This one here punched him in the face”, Niall exclaimed while Harry literally tried to hide his face in his hat. 

“My names Liam, I work in the med tent. Sorry I wasn’t here, some kid was having a panic attack outside”

“I'm Niall and these are my friends Harry and Zayn”, they all waved hello and no one said anything about the way Zayn and Liam held eye contact longer than necessary. 

“I take it that’s Louis”, Zayn said, pointing to the boy holding his head and groaning on the bed.

“Pleasure”, Louis said with a wave before letting out another groan. 

“Let me have a look Lou”, Liam walked over and bent over Louis to look at his nose. 

“Hm, does it hurt when you touch it?” Liam asked and Louis shook his head no. 

“Just my head hurts”, he told them and Niall perked up. 

“Maybe his nose isn’t actually broken. He did have a nasty fall in the haunted house and before he got to the bed”, he piped in and Liam nodded, shining a mini flash light he got from his pocket into Louis eyes. 

“You don’t have a concussion and your nose seems to be fine. I’ll give you some pain meds and then I suggest you change and go home.”

“Yes mum”, Louis said and Liam gave him a small smile before walking over to a cabinet to get the meds. 

“I'm really, really sorry”, Harry whispered and Louis smiled up at him. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like you actually hurt me. I must of just been a startled as you and hit my head on the fall”, he told him and Harry gave him weary smile. 

“Alright so here’s some meds and your clothes and go home. I’ll see you there”, Liam held out a bag and two pills for Louis which he gladly took and slowly stood up before almost falling over again. 

“I'm fine. I’ll be alright”, he said but none of them seemed convinced. 

“Will you guys make sure he gets home okay? We live just down the road in the yellow house near the park. You can’t miss it”, Liam explained and Niall nodded.

“We live right near there. We’ll make sure he gets home safe”, he said and Liam gave him a smile.

“Thank you. I’ll see you at home Louis.”

“See yah”, and with that all four of them walked out of the tent and into the bustling crowd outside. 

****

It turns out Louis without makeup is really attractive. Not to say he wasn’t attractive with makeup but now Harry can see Louis cheek bones perfectly and his eyes stick out more and his hair is just the perfect shade of brown and Harry really needs to stop. 

Louis seemed to get better after he had changed and taken the piles in the public bathroom. When he came out he looked refreshed and like nothing had ever happened. 

“Seriously Harry, I'm fine”, he snapped at Harry after he asked Louis for about the 100th time if he was fine. “Let’s just focus on me getting home.”

And maybe Niall had something to do with the now healthy Louis but Harry couldn’t seem to get enough. The boy was a tiny ball of energy and fit in with the group so well it seemed like he had never not been there. Harry felt that with Liam too, and he knows Zayn had. They both knew this wasn’t the last night they would be seeing these boys. 

“Why is everyone so decked out for Halloween already? It’s only October first and I swear even the city thinks it’s okay to go full out fall. I swear the leaves changed colors overnight”, Louis rambled and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the boy’s curiosity for everything around him. 

“It’s Salem dude, the folks go all out for Halloween. You new in town?” Niall said and Louis laughed

“Yeah me and Liam just moved here a week ago. But they do know that witches aren’t real right? Cause I think some actually believe they are magic”, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. 

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked and Harry had to take a deep breath before speaking. 

“I just wouldn’t jump to conclusions so fast. Anything is possible”, he said and Louis smirked. 

“Whatever you say witch boy”, and with that he grabbed the hat off of Harrys head and plopped it on his own before shouting out stupid spells like “Hocus Pocus” and “Open sesame” and all Harry could do is look at the boy in front of him and know that he’s in too deep to go back now. 

****

They dropped Louis off at his house, which was almost right across the street from Niall and Harry’s. Harry apologized again for the whole thing and Louis said if he apologized one more time he would actually hit him. Harry wouldn’t mind really, at least then they’re even. 

They all exchanged numbers and Louis had to stand on his tippy toes to place Harrys witch hat on his head and it was one of the most adorable things Harry has ever seen. 

“I may have a problem”, he said when they reached home and Niall and Zayn had sat down on the couch. 

“You like Louis”, Zayn said and Harry nodded at him while Niall bursts out in a big smile. 

“That’s so cute Harry”, he cooed and Harry buried his face is his hands. 

“I just can’t explain it. It’s like he’s always been there, it feels like I’ve been waiting and now life wouldn’t be the same without him”, he explained and Zayn nodded. 

“I know the feeling”, he said and Harry gave him a questioning look. 

“But it’s crazy, we’ve only known each other for a couple hours, you can’t feel like that after a couple hours”, he sighed and Zayn shrugged. 

“Sometimes our magic is a little ahead of us”, he says and the thing is Harry wants to know what that means but at the same time is scared of what he’ll find.

****  
The thing is Louis doesn’t leave Harry’s life. He does the exact opposite. He weaves his way into every nook and cranny of Harry’s life that the mere thought of going a day without talking to Louis hurts. It only took Harry 15 days to fall in love and that’s really scary. 

People just don’t fall in love that fast. It takes time. Months, years, decades to finally admit that you are in love and it took Harry 15 days. 

After the night at the haunted house Harry baked a pumpkin pie and brought it over to Louis and Liam’s to apologize. He’s pretty sure Louis would have slammed it in his face if it weren’t for Harry’s big doe eyes that made Louis cave and invite him in to share with them. And since then all the five of them do is hang out together. 

They meet at the park that divides their houses and talk and have picnics and play football (well harry mostly watches) while subtlety turning the leaves red. They walk down the pier and throw rocks into the ocean while talking about home and family. They go to shops and all the tourist places they can think of; Louis comes to Harry’s place of work on multiple occasions (Harry never goes back to Louis’). They all even adopt one of the stray black cats and name him Binx. And even after many tries Louis still doesn’t believe in magic. 

But Harry does. And not just because he has it. It’s in the way Louis smiles when Harry makes leaves cascaded down around him, and in the way that every part of Louis seems to be molded to fit Harry, and it’s the way he laughs, and jokes, and sleeps, and lives. Louis is magic to Harry. But Harry isn’t magic to Louis.

15 days and Louis asks him to a dance. 

“You are coming to the zombie prom with me right?” well kind of. 

“That’s the plan”, Harry says, flipping through a Halloween catalog from behind his check-out counter while Louis seems to be playing lets- see- how- many- things- I- can-move- till- Zayn- gets- mad. 

“Awesome, I’ll pick you up at 8. Just to warn you, I'm a hot date, so make sure you meet my standards”, he said and Harry laughs. 

“Got it”, he said and Louis smiled. 

“See you tonight”, and with that Louis left the gift shop. 

“Bro”, Zayn said when the door closed and Harry let out a loud groan. 

“I know! But he just sees me as a friend and I'm going to take what I can get”, he said and Zayn sighed. 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt”, he said and Harry gave Zayn a half glare. 

“I can take care of myself, and what about Liam and you, hm?” Harry knew he was testing dangerous waters but Zayn really has no right. 

“Don’t”, Zayn says with a blank face and Harry sighs at him.

“Then don’t with me”, he says before another tour enters the shop and work proceeds as if nothing was wrong. 

****  
Zombie prom is freakin awesome. Every year the town throws a huge prom on the roof tops of one of the restaurants and everyone dresses like a zombie and well parties. Harry pulls together some ratty stuff from his closet and puts some grey makeup on and leaves in his hair. It’s not perfect but it’s good enough. 

Niall uses the same costume suit thing every year so he doesn’t have to worry and Zayn just wears a shirt that says zombie on it (“I'm a witch, not a zombie Niall”). 

The thing is Louis is a hot date. Him and Liam show up at 8’ sharp and Harry can’t wrap his head around how Louis can look good in just about anything. They must have got the costumes from the haunted house but damn Louis still seems to pull of the torn blood stained suit look. 

“Ready to go?” Louis asked, holding out his arm for Harry who just laughs and loops his arm in Louis’ perfectly. 

Louis pretends to be a zombie halfway there, groaning and screaming brains on occasion and Harry just laughs because Louis would make the least intimidating zombie ever. 

When they get there the parties in full swing. Louis immediately drags Harry to the dance floor while Zayn, Liam, and Niall go for the bar. Harry and Louis dance and dance and let’s just say that for the first half hour it was mostly Louis trying to get Harry to dance for real. But a couple shots later and they seem to fit together in perfect movement and Harry never wants the moment to end. Louis hips fit his perfectly and his hands are on the back of Harrys head, lightly playing with his curls and Louis has a look in his eyes that could kill Harry if he let it. Louis is looking at Harry like he gave him the world and honestly Harry would if he could. He watches as Louis eyes flutter closed and Harry is so ready that he thinks he might explode. 

And of course that’s the moment that Niall decides to cut in and the song changes to the Macarena. 

Harry and Louis don’t talk much the rest of the night. Harry mostly stays in the corner and watches Niall do shots and Liam and Zayn fall in love and Louis dance with other people. 

That’s when Harry realizes that Louis is magic to everyone. He draws everyone to him like moths to light and Harry maybe just got a little too close. 

****  
They don’t talk about it. Harry suspects that Louis doesn’t remember or just doesn’t want too. Liam and Zayn are dating by day 20. Harrys happy for them, he really is. It’s just hard to see someone happy and in love when you’re just in love. 

There is 11 days of magic left and Harry doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s already turned the leaves and grown pumpkins and created chilly autumn weather. The only thing he hasn’t done is fly. 

Every year Zayn and him would go out on flying broomsticks. Yes it’s dumb, yes it’s stereotypical, but it’s cool as all hell. Now Zayn’s busy with Liam and going on dates and making out that Harry hasn’t even gotten the chance to ask him. 

“I’ll save it for Halloween”, he tells himself and that’s that. 

They all go to the carnival on day 25. Harry and Louis are back to their normal flow and Harry can breathe a little easier now. Louis ends up winning Harry a stuffed pumpkin and Harry wins him a black cat. They ride a couple of rides and watch Niall eat half the fair and Zayn and Liam share cotton candy which is as sweet as it sound, literally. At the end of the day they all ride the Farris Wheel and if it weren’t for the crippling tension the ride probably would have been okay. 

“Haz, we’re okay right?” Louis asks as they walk home, the nickname weighing on his shoulders. Niall’s way ahead of them, running on a sugar rush, and Zayn and Liam are holding hands a little ways up. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” he ask and Louis shrugs. 

They’re quite for a while after that and Louis walks a little bit ahead and Harry watches him. He watches as the moon hits Louis just right and highlights his features so well that Harry wants to scream. He watches as Louis kicks up the leaves and drags his fingertips across the wall of the buildings they’re walking next to, and he listens to the song Louis’ humming under his breath and it’s all too much. 

He decides then and there that he’s going to tell Louis everything. And by everything, he means everything. It’s time to make Louis believe in magic. 

****  
It’s been 31 days and Harry’s dresses as a witch. It’s just a cape and broom and hat but he’s still a witch. They all decide to go trick-or-treating together even though they are too old by now. Niall is a werewolf, Zayn and Liam go as Star-lord and Gamora, and Louis goes as a football player. 

Harrys already told Niall and Zayn his plan. They didn’t agree at first but Zayn was easier to win over and they both agreed to stay at Louis and Liam’s that night. 

Louis makes fun of Harry and his hat and Harry can’t help but smile.

“What’s that look for?” Louis asked when he caught Harry smiling at him at one point.

“You’ll see”, he said and Louis just gave him a suspicious look but shrugged it off. 

At about 10’ o clock Liam, Zayn, and Niall decided it was time to go home. 

“Lou, have something I want to show you”, Harry told him and gestured to his house. 

“Okay… I’ll see you guys later”, they waved goodbye and when they got to the house Louis started to walk towards the front door. 

“No, what I have to show you is out back”, Harry said and Louis gave him another look but followed anyways. 

“You have to promise not to flip out”, he said once they made it to the safety of the back yard. 

“Harry what is it?” Louis asked, concern written all over his face. 

“I’m not dying or anything but what I'm about to show you is big, I have to know I can trust you”, he said and Louis looked at him in such a trust filled way it made Harry want to burst. 

“You can always trust me”, he whispered and Harry nodded. 

“Good. I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Harry-“

“Close your eyes Louis”, and he did. 

And Harry took his chance. 

He slipped onto he broomstick and levitated just enough for Louis to be able to sit comfortably. He grabbed Louis hand guided him to the broom so he could sit. 

“Now I need you to hold me and don't let go”, he instructed and Louis crinkled his eyebrows in confusion but wrapped his arms around Harry anyways. “Open yours when I say so.”

He felt Louis nod and then slowly lifted them off the ground just enough that Louis feet were off the ground. 

“And now”, and Louis opened his eyes and gasp, gripping Harrys waist tighter. 

“Harry, what’s going on?” he asked and Harry laughed, slowly getting higher in the air. 

“We’re flying Lou”, he said and he could feel Louis let out a laugh of disbelief. 

“How?”

“Magic”, was all Harry said before he increased his speed and suddenly they were flying over the town. 

“I can’t believe this is happening, magic is actually real”, Louis laughed and Harry couldn't help but laugh also. 

He flew Louis around the town, overlooking all the places they have been too, lite up below. 

“It’s amazing up here”, he heard Louis say at one point before he nuzzled closer to Harry. 

Harry did a few loops before they made their way back to the yard were they had taken off. 

“That was amazing!” Louis exclaimed as they landed and Harry laughed. “You have magic, you can fly, magic is real! What are you, a wizard?”

“A witch actually is the correct term, wizards are very different”, Harry corrected and Louis let out a laugh at that. 

“So you can do magic all the time?” Louis asked and Harrys face fell. 

“Only in the month of October. After the witch trails things needed to be safer so there were rules put in place. In October every witch gets their magic back and we are the ones that change the seasons. We change all the leaves and grow ever pumpkin and more”, Harry explained and Louis looked at him stunned. 

“That’s crazy. Who would have thought?” he sighed before his eyes got wide. “Wait todays the last day of October, you only have an hour or so left till November.”

“I know”, Harry replied and Louis shook his head.

“And you spent it showing me that magic is real. You could have been doing anything else but you choose to show me, someone who didn’t believe in magic, that it was real”, Louis says and Harry nods. “Why?”

“Because you are special Lou. Ever since I met you something has been there. I can’t explain it but when I look at you and talk to you it’s like nothing else matters. Because the thought of not seeing you again was enough to get me to make a pie as an excuse to talk to you. And the last couple of days have been torture cause we haven’t been okay and Zayn and Liam have what I want us to have. And I fell for you fast and hard and that scares me Louis. But I look at you and I know even though I don’t have magic 11 out of the 12 months, you make me feel like I always have it and more. Cause to me you are magic Louis”, Harry finishes and looks at Louis, pleading for a response. 

Louis just looks back at him, not moving. It seems like a lifetime before Louis rushes and grabs Harrys face and kisses him. And it’s better than anything he could ever imagine. Because Louis kisses him with such intent that Harry never wants it to end. But it does. And they stand there, foreheads resting together and Louis looks at Harry and laughs. 

“That was better than any magic you could have shown me”, he whispers and Harry can’t help but to kiss him again. 

And when the clock strikes midnight, neither of them notice. They have all the magic they need right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween :)


End file.
